<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страшилки на ночь by mynameisEmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331011">Страшилки на ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma'>mynameisEmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domesticity, Fluff and Angst, Gen, OOC, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Расскажи историю, расскажи историю, – канючит Джеймс, комкая пальцами пёстрое одеяло.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Страшилки на ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: wormwooood<br/>Буду рада критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.<br/>Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2946986</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Расскажи историю, расскажи историю, — канючит Джеймс, комкая пальцами пёстрое одеяло.</p><p>Гарри вздыхает и присаживается на край кровати. <br/>
— Про что тебе рассказать, негодник?<br/>
— Про Волан-де-Морта, — мальчишеские глаза загораются предвкушением. Комната окутана мягким полумраком, а едва слышное жужжание миниатюрных планеров под потолком приятно убаюкивает.</p><p>Джеймс всегда любил истории, поэтому шкафы в комнате заставлены  книгами со сказками: в основном сборниками Барда Бидля, но есть среди них и маггловские, вроде « Приключения Тома Сойера» или «Питера Пэна и Венди».</p><p>Когда же они все были прочитаны вдоль и поперёк, Джеймс стал просить отца рассказывать что-нибудь из его детства. Гарри вспоминал о школьных деньках (и любил иногда запугивать страшными уроками зельеварения профессора Северуса Снейпа), своём первом снитче, просто интересных случаях на работе.</p><p>Но самой любимой историей сына, по злой иронии судьбы, была битва с Волан-де-Мортом.</p><p>Рассказывая о ней, Гарри часто прерывался, замолкал и мрачнел на глазах. Джеймс тогда тихонько теребил его за кисть и просил продолжить.</p><p>В сознании всплывают лица всех тех, кого уже нет с ними, ужасные картины застывают в воспоминаниях, окрашенные в воспалённые красно-зелёные тона.</p><p>Нет, он не злится на Джеймса — в конце концов, он всего лишь ребёнок. Жизнь научила Гарри тому, что люди уходят из этого мира, оставляя после себя фотоальбом с воспоминаниями в кожаном переплёте, который ты ещё не раз будешь доставать из пыльной кладовки, с ностальгией рассматривая фотокарточки. Самое ценное — их любовь. А ради своего сынишки Гарри готов потерпеть это протяжное саднящее чувство, которое бередило душу. Ему не впервой.</p><p>Рассказ каждый раз заканчивается восхищёнными вздохами мальчишки, и его отец тепло улыбается, хотя во взгляде отражается невыносимая тоска.</p><p>Через несколько лет Джеймс уедет в Хогвартс. Он уже хорошо держится на метле и неплохо играет в квиддич, обещает писать родителям письма из школы чуть ли не каждый день.</p><p>А все эти истории об Ужасной Войне, Выжившем Герое и о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть так и останутся для него всего лишь страшилками на ночь.</p><p>...и Гарри искренне этому рад.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>